


Forevermore

by sushichin



Category: Maxmoefoe fandom, filthy frank fandom, idubbbz fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, George "Joji" Miller - Freeform, Ian Carter/Max Stanley - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cancer crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichin/pseuds/sushichin
Summary: ❝Maybe I’m right; we’re not meant for each other but I don’t want to live with the fucking regret of what we could have been either.❞Or, a story where Max is a mess and Ian is there to hold him together.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Max are VERY different from real life in this fic, just for the benefit of the story. 
> 
> thanks @baebel for editing this this im lov u

Max and I have always been great friends. Best friends. We met online, instantly clicked, and after few months of talking and planning we finally met, when I flew to Australia to meet Max. We’ve had our ups and downs, but we've always managed to solve whatever problem we might have. Max knows me like his own pockets, and I know- pretty much nothing about Max. Yes, I know the things Max likes: video games, vodka and Pokémon- Obviously- Having said that, I don’t really know him. Max never shares his feelings or his thoughts. When he’s drunk enough, he might tell you something that he wouldn’t normally share, but that rarely happens. You really have to dig every piece of information from Max. He isn’t—

“Oi!” Ian snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Max shout. “Earth to Ian!” Max throws a towel towards Ian, who quickly catches it. “Gon’ help me or..?” Max asks, looking at Ian.

“Yes. Y-yeah, of course,” Ian stutters, trying to get Max out of his thoughts. Which is kinda difficult, considering Max is standing there, with his caramel colored curls dripping water down to his shirtless body and his black sweatpants hanging so low the rim of his red boxers peeks out. Max just took a shower, after they finished filming a new video, and he looks angelic.

“Clean up all the dirt and the- the um, liquid from the floor, I’ll- take all of this trash out. Yeah,” Max says, still clearly drunk. Ian kneels down to wipe the dirty floor with a towel. There is alcohol, dirt and food all over the floor, like usually. They always make a horrible mess when they film a video.

“Okay, I think it’s all good now. Gimme that,” Max says after 20 minutes of cleaning, and reaches for the towel, stumbling forward. Ian catches him by his arm, stopping him from falling. “Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Ian says, making Max huff. Ian smells the strong scent of alcohol in his friend’s breath. “Not tired. Iwannaeatsomething,” Max said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

“Fine. Eat, then you’ll go to bed,” Ian says, dropping the towel on top a counter. “Geez what’re you my mom? I can go to bed whennnever I wanna, Eean,” Max says, stringing Ian's name out,- like he always does when he’s drunk. Max stumbles to the kitchen, and Ian follows him.

“No, I just don’t want you passing out here and choking on your own vomit or something.” Ian answers, frustrated.

“Who cares if I choke ‘n’ die?” Max giggles, hiccup leaving his lips. I do, Ian thinks, but doesn’t say anything. Max is just drunk, people say shit they don’t mean when they’re drunk.

“Just eat the fucking sandwich and go to bed,” Ian says, and walks to Max’s room where a mattress has been set down on the floor for him. He strips down from his shirt, and gets comfortable on the bed, listening to the noises Max makes in the kitchen.

“Fuckin’ cunt, always so bossy. Hmpf,” Max huffs. “I’ll do whateverrrr I wan',” he mumbles, taking a huge bite of the sandwich and leaving it on the counter as he walks to the living room. He grabs the half empty bottle of Smirnoff from the floor, and struggles with the cap for a minute, until he gets it to open, and takes a big chug. The liquid burns as it slips down his throat but it is a good burn. He likes how buzzed it makes him feel. Max takes an another chug, trying to achieve the foggy feeling in his brain that he so misses. He misses being able to do reckless shit, and not having to remember it the next morning.

“Eeeean, c’meree!” Max shouts, spilling vodka on the floor as he walks with the bottle on his hand. “Oh nooo, my drink,” he slurs, and falls on the slippery floor, banging his elbow in the process. “Fuck,” Max says, hiccup leaving his lips.

“What are you doing? I thought you were gonna go to bed when you have finished the sandwich,” Ian groans, as he walks into the living room and sees Max on the floor. Max looks up at Ian, his glassy eyes can barely even focus.

“Oh, Eean! Help mee,” he says, smiling drunkenly. Ian sighs, he really hates when Max gets too drunk. He walks over to Max, and helps him up, leaving the bottle on the floor. Ian carries his drunk friend to his room. “Mmhm, you smell good,” Max slurs, and licks Ian’s throat as Ian tries to carry him to bed. Max always gets so sexual when he’s drunk. “Yesss so goood,” yep, his morals and self-esteem are long gone.

“Max stop it,” Ian grits his teeth, as his mind screams give me more. If Max wasn’t so fucked up, Ian would’ve let Max continue all he wants, but since he is, he isn’t gonna let Max do anything he’ll regret. It’s wrong.

“Oh, but Iannnn..” Max whines, struggling in Ian’s grip. Ian ignores his plea and carries him to bed. Softly, he places him on the soft mattress. Max clings to Ian’s neck, trying to pull him closer, he wants Ian’s attention.

“Max, let go.”

“No. Ian lay down with me,” Max begs, pouting his lips. He stares at Ian with his glassy green eyes, and with a quick movement he pulls Ian next to him.

“Hold me.” he climbs into Ian’s lap. “Please.” Max whispers.

“Max, what’re you doing?” Ian asks, and grunts when Max sits in his lap, right on top of his crotch. Max has never acted this way towards Ian, he has never been so close to Ian. It’s taking every ounce of Ian’s willpower not to kiss him. He’s right there in his lap, looking absolutely wrecked and glorious. Pupils blown, his curly hair messy and chest covered in thin sheet of sweat.

“Kiss me.” Max whispers, his hot breath hitting Ian’s face, and he is taken aback. Ian never imagined Max would say something like that to him and while a part of him wants to melt into a puddle of relieved tears at finally hearing what he’s always wanted Max to say to him—he can’t do this. It’s wrong. They’re friends. Best friends, and nothing mo—

Max presses his lips to Ian’s, before Ian even realizes, and the time freezes. The whole world stops. _'Is this really happening?'_   Ian thinks to himself. He doesn’t know if he should kiss him back or not. He desperately wants to, though.

“Do you not want me?” Max pulls back, hurt written all over his face. Max licks his lips, staring right into Ian’s soul with his piercing green eyes.

Everything that Ian told himself before he totally forgot in this moment. Right now the only thing that mattered was Max, he didn’t care if this was wrong. He wants Max so bad. He's wanted Max for as long as he can remember. Since the first day they met face to face, he has been in love with this curly haired aussie, even though it’s probably wrong.

So Ian kisses him. He kisses him with every power he has, licking into Max’s mouth, tasting the bad liquor, which should have reminded that Max was still intoxicated and that he should stop, but he doesn’t. This was probably the only chance he’ll ever get to kiss Max.

“F-fuck, Ian.” Max moans into the kiss, gripping and pulling Ian’s hair. "I want more," Max whispers as he leans in closer, so their chests are flush against one another. He kisses Ian again,and Ian kisses him back with equal vigour, until they’re both breathless. Max pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, and looks at him with his distant and hazy eyes. It would have been gross to Ian, but this was him and Max, he didn’t care. Max starts grinding into Ian’s body, their crotches pressed together and Ian moans loudly. Max grabs onto Ian’s shirt, taking it off, exposing Ian’s chest. Max throws his head back, his breathy moans disappearing into the air above them that has turned hot all of sudden. Probably because of the body heat they’re producing as they grind into each other. Ian latches his lips into the soft skin of Max’s neck, licking and tasting the sweet and salty taste that is Max. Ian's eyes flutter, and he wants to memorize this flavor. This feeling is what Ian wanted, been waiting for, needed for so long. Ian licks his lips and slowly runs his hand down Max’s chest. Electricity runs through his fingers as he touches Max. He earns a moan from him, that echoes in the room.

“Fuck, Max. You’re so pretty,” Ian murmurs.

“I'm not,” Max whispers and shakes his head, eyes closed in bliss. 

“Yes you are, Max,” Ian says, watching Max intently as he grinds into Ian’s body, soft breaths leaving his pink lips.

"F-fucking stop, Ian," Max rasps. "God, I-"

"You want something?"

"Want you to, just-" Max responds with a breathless moan, unable to form a coherent thought. The lips on his throat and the hands on his hips feels _so so good._ Ian presses his lips against Max’s collarbone, sucking and licking the soft skin there, and it makes the curly haired boy moan loudly. It makes goosebumps rise on the back of Ian's neck. He watches Max as the boy grips his own cock through his pants, sliding his hand up and down while rutting against Ian’s hard on. They both pant and moan together, as Max quickened his pace. Ian pulls him closer to kiss Max, sliding their tongues together messily, leaving them both breathless. Soon Max whimpers and slows down, eyes closed as he comes down from his high. Ian comes to his pants, just the sound of Max having an orgasm is enough to push him over the edge.

“You alright?” Ian asks, as they both pant, Max still on Ian’s lap. Max nods.

“That was..” Ian says, trailing off.

"Pretty amazing," Max finishes. Ian nods in agreement, caressing Max’s back, holding him close. Ian takes care of Max when they both have calmed down, he wipes them both clean and changes Max into new clothes. After he has put Max to bed, who has already fallen asleep, he lays next to him. Ian pulls the smaller boy closer, holding him to his chest. “What're you doing to me, Max?,” Ian whispers to himself, watching as short puffs of breath leave the drunken boy's lips. Max snuggles closer to him, maybe he heard him.

 

 

 

The following morning Max wakes up in Ian’s arms. He nuzzles his head in the crook of Ian’s neck, yawning as quiet as he can, trying not to wake Ian up. He does so regardless, and wraps his arms tighter around Max.

"Morning Max," Ian’s morning voice is so adorable, still sleepy.

"Morning," Max answers, smiling shyly.

"Does your head hurt a lot? You drank pretty much last night," Ian asks, opening his eyes to look at Max.

"Yeah, a bit. Gotta take some ibuprofen later," Max mumbles.

"Yeah. You should probably sleep a bit more as well," Ian murmurs, and suddenly Max feel Ian’s fingers softly touch his arm. Ian draws random patterns on Max’s arm, his long fingers dragging softly over Max’s skin. They both enjoy the warmth of each other’s presence, Ian’s breath hitting Max’s forehead.

“Can you remember what we did last night?” Ian asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah,” Max says quietly.

“Do you wish you couldn’t?” Ian replies, afraid of the answer. Max shakes his head.

“What happened last night already happened, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” Ian nods, Max’s curls tickling against his chin.

“You’re right.”

“I don’t regret it though,” Max says softly.

“Me neither.”

 

 

 

Max and Ian both try their best to ignore their feelings during the day, just so that Max’s friends or anyone for that matter, doesn’t get suspicious or anything.

Today George is coming to Australia, so they can film part three of Deadly Twister, and they’re waiting for him by the airport. Max’s phone buzzes, and he fishes it out of his pocket. It’s a message from George.

_'I’m in front of the Starbucks, where you at?'_

_'Wait there, we’ll get u'_

“He’s in front of the Starbucks, let’s go.” Max says, and Ian follows suit.

“Oi George! Good to see ya!” Max smiles, and hugs George, giving him a pat on the back as he does. “Good to see you two too!” George says, giving Ian a tight hug too. “How was your flight?” Max asks politely, and they both offer to carry George’s bags. “It was just fine, thanks. Let’s get some food, shall we? I’m hungry as hell.” George says making Ian and Max chuckle.

 

 

 

“George! Staaaph!” Max’s drunken voice could be heard from the other side of the house. George and Max have been drinking all evening in the living room, while Ian has been alone in Max’s room most of the day. Of course he is happy that George is finally here with them, but he can’t forget the pang of jealousy that he feels every time he sees his friends touch each other or when he hears Max giggle at George’s stupid jokes. It’s almost like Max is doing it on purpose. Max has been giving longing looks towards Ian, an unnecessary touch here and there, just trying to rile him up. Then he goes back to flirting with George, while George is just fucking oblivious.

Finally, Ian gets enough of this.

“You should probably put this drink down,” Ian says as he walks into the living room and grabs the bottle from Max’s hand. “and go to bed after you’ve had a glass of water. Okay?” he continues, looking in Max’s eyes. George looks at Ian, little bit weirded out by his friend’s action, but says “Alright I’m probably gonna go to bed soon anyways.”

“You can sleep on the couch if ya want, I dunno. Just take a blanket from the closet over there.” Max says as Ian helps him up, guiding him to the kitchen.

“Gerroff me, I ain’t that drunk.” Max says, shrugging Ian’s hand off and drinks the glass of cold water Ian got him.

“Whatever.” Ian says, walking to Max’s room, annoyed. Soon after, Max walks into the room- and takes his shirt off, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk of his lips. That was all it took for Ian to get up from the bed and pin Max against the wall, all in one quick movement. Max was a bit taken aback, but he knew why Ian did that.

“Ian?” he asks, as he stares at Ian’s eyes.

"You smell like him." Ian says.

"Huh?" Max asks innocently, a wicked smile on his lips. Ian picks him up by his thick thighs, dropping him on the bed and climbs on top of him. "Oh don't fucking act innocent, you know what I’m talking about,” Ian says lowly, nosing the warm skin of Max’s neck. “You knew what you were doing," Ian says, biting and sucking Max’s skin softly. Max moans, he doesn't know why but this slightly possessive Ian turns him on. He loves being wanted, he craves it.

“What do you think I was doing?” Max pants.

“You were trying to make me jealous.” Ian hates that Max is able to make him jealous so fucking easily. Ian presses their bodies together making their crotches rub against each other, which earns a whimper from Max. Ian’s thumbs brush his nipples as he runs his hands down to Max’s stomach, wrapping around his waist. Ian’s large hands land on the curve of Max’s lower back, then they slide to his ass, squeezing the flesh softly, which makes Max’s breath get caught in his throat. Max notices how blown Ian’s pupils are, and he loves how easily he is able to rile him up. Max brushes their lips together, before moving to his ear nibbling a little bit before speaking: "What’re you gonna do about it?" Max moves his hips, feeling how hard Ian is getting.

"F-fuck," Ian says breathless as Max grinds faster and harder against him. Ian smashes their lips together, slipping his tongue into Max’s mouth. Right away he notices the taste of alcohol, it feels all too familiar.

"You’re mine." Ian kisses down Max’s neck and bites on the raw skin, leaving love bites all over Max’s soft skin. "Only yours," Max whimpers. Max presses their lips back together and they’re back to making out and grinding against each other.

"Holy shit, k-keep doing that," Max breathes, as Ian licks his nipple and sucks on it lightly. Ian hopes George isn’t listening to them, because only he should hear these beautiful noises.

“You’re so amazing. Fuck,” Ian says, locking their eyes together and continues to grind against him. They both could feel their high coming soon.

"I'm gonna, shit, gonna—" after those words Ian lets go and he could tell Max did too as they lean on each others foreheads, catching their breath. They stay still for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes.

“This can’t happen again.”

“I know.”

 

 

 

But Ian and Max both fail to keep their words. They continue to get drunk and take their loneliness and sexual frustration out on each other, every night. Every morning, they wake up in each other’s arms, telling each other that it won’t happen again.

“Max, we can’t keep doing this every night!” Ian exclaims, tugging at his hair in frustration. Max tried to kiss Ian, who rejected the kiss by pushing Max away.

“And why the fuck not?” Max asks.

“Because it’s hurting me, Max.” Ian sighs. “Don’t you get it? It’s not fair that I can’t-” he swallowed hard. “That I can’t love you like a boyfriend. Max, why can’t we be together? We’ve already so far gone, why stop now?” Ian started chewing on his lower lip as his eyes welled up with tears.

“We’re not meant for each other, Ian.” Max says coldly.

“What? Max, why can’t you let me love you?” Ian says desperately, looking at Max.

“I don’t _need_ your love.” Max says, crossing his arms over his chest, and the words sting like venom. That was all it took to make Ian to realize, that Max didn't share his feelings.

Max looks at Ian, a mix of hurt and anger written on his face. Ian blinks, not knowing what to say.

“You’re right.” he ends up answering after a moment of silence. “You don’t. But that doesn’t make me stop loving you.” Ian says, and if he had looked at Max’s face he could have seen the regret on the boy’s face, but instead he looked down at his hands, that were balled up into fists. With a heavy feeling in his heart, Ian walks away, leaving Max to cry alone in his room. He's too tired of this.

 

 

 

Ian doesn’t come back to Max. Not in many days. He doesn’t care that they were supposed to film the Deadly Twister video, he doesn’t want to see Max nor George.

Ian is staying in a motel, drinking mindlessly while watching TV, every single night. He gets drunk to forget the green eyed boy, but Max always stays in his mind. He misses Max. He misses Max’s soft skin, his plush lips, his warm body pressed against Ian’s, _god_ how he misses Max. But Max hurted Ian. He hurted Ian with his words, and he didn’t seem to feel bad at all. Ian gave Max everything he wanted, and got nothing in return.

Ian’s train of thoughts gets interrupted when gets a message. He opens his phone, squinting his eyes while reading the text message that was sent from Max.

_'maybe I’m right; we’re not meant for each other but I don’t want to live with the fucking regret of what could have been either. please come back, Ian'_

Sighing, Ian puts his phone down. He shouldn’t go back. He really shouldn’t. His phone buzzes again.

_'before i met you i was empty but somehow you filled up that emptiness with love and laughter and now you’re gone and i’m just a mess of love and heartbreak and i want you to come back, even though i don’t deserve you. i’m sorry'_

But Ian is an idiot who never learns.

 

 

 

Ian takes a taxi to Max’s house. He climbs out of the car after paying the driver, and drags his suitcase behind him. He stands in front of the familiar house, pondering whether or not he should step inside. Oh what the hell. He takes few steps closer to the door, and knocks. Few seconds later Max slowly opens the door, and Ian is face to face with a mess of a man. Hazy eyes, dirty hair and the same clothes he was wearing the day Ian left.

“Hey.” Max says quietly.

“Hi.” Ian replies.

“C-come in,” Max stutters, stepping aside. Ian walks in, and takes in all the mess Max has made during the few days he was gone. Empty beer bottles and trash everywhere, it was a fucking mess.

“Uh, let’s go to my room, and—talk,” Max says, and Ian follows him, resting his suitcase against one of the walls of Max’s room. Max sits on his unmade bed, and Ian stands there awkwardly.

“C’mere. Please,” Max sighs and pats the bed next to him. Hesitantly, Ian walks over to the bed, and sits next to his friend. He keeps his distance, hands folded neatly in his lap, until Max decides to break the ice cold tension between them by taking his hand.

“I—” Max starts, closing and opening his mouth many times, not really knowing what to say. Ian waits patiently, watching his friends struggle to open up. He feels empathy for him, because he knows how hard it is for Max to talk about feelings.

“Take your time,” Ian says. Max looks at Ian, unshed tears bright in his green eyes.

“I just—I don’t want to hurt you,” Max manages to choke out. Ian looks at him, asking for an explanation.

“I’m a mess. Confused. I don’t know how to deal with emotions. I wouldn’t—I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend, for anyone. I’m not—” he sighs, a single tear rolling down his cheek, and Ian wipes it away. “I want to be with you, but you deserve better than me. I feel selfish, I don’t want to rob the opportunity of finding real love from you.” he continues, his bottom lip trembling as he speaks.

“Oh, Max, don’t say that. It’s okay to feel confused. It’s okay to be a mess,” Ian says. “and you’re not taking anything from me, because I have already found it,” he continues, and Max looks at him.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna lose you,” Max blurts out, cheeks flushing red. He hates feeling so vulnerable.

“You’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here,” Ian whispers, his hand squeezing Max’s smaller hand. Max looks up at him with his big eyes, smiling with tear stained cheeks. They stare at each other’s eyes, both knowing exactly what they want to do right now, but waiting for the other one to make the move. Ian leans in a bit, testing the waters, and when Max starts leaning in too, he attaches his lips to Max’s, kissing him softly. Max tastes sweet and salty at the same time, the tears mixing into the kiss. Their tongues dance together smoothy, in sync.This is the first time Max is kissing Ian when he isn’t drunk out of his mind. Ian brings his right hand, pressing it gently to Max’s neck, and pulls him closer. Small, breathy noises escape from their lips. Max sighs into the kiss, and breaks it after few seconds, their foreheads touching as he inhales deeply.

“Are we gonna be alright? ” Max whispers, more to himself, his hot breath ghosting over Ian’s lips. Ian doesn’t answer, and Max doesn’t expect him to.

 

 

 

The next morning Max wakes up, feeling safe in Ian’s arms. Softly he brushes his leg over Ian's, trying to wake him up. Max hears him mumble something in his sleep, then he squeezes Max tighter and nuzzles his face into the crook of Max neck. Max smiles when he thinks about yesterday's events. Finally he opened up. Finally they sorted this shit out. Finally Max and Ian can hold and kiss each other, as boyfriends. Max has never felt happier in his entire life.

Max lays his hand to his boyfriend’s cheek. He brushes the pad of his thumb across Ian’s skin. "Wake up." he whispers and Ian groans.

"Do I have to?" Ian murmurs.

"Yes." Max giggles. He reaches to kiss Ian, who instantly kisses back.

“Thank you for not leaving me.” Max says, brushing the skin of Ian’s neck with his fingers. Ian hums in response, staring at Max’s beautiful features and thinking; _he’s so damn lucky._

"I love you," Ian murmurs with a warm voice, making Max smile.

"I—love you too," Max answers, blushing. They were gonna be alright.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end of this cringeworthy shit, congrats! now feel free to comment your thoughts, leave kudos if you liked this fic & you can always contact me on Tumblr @ sushichin :))
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a fanfiction. The characters in this story have the same names and appearances as the youtubers, and their personalities are somewhat based upon the real life people (though they obviously act different on this fic), but in no way am I saying this is what I think they are like. Because I obviously don't know them. I don't think maxian is real in real life; both Max and Ian have girlfriends and I support their relationships 100%. Please do not hate on me, I’m honestly just trying to get better at writing and I love their friendship so I wanted to write a maxian fic.


End file.
